


Make It Dance

by poisontaster



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner is a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Dance

_I can't think of anything to write about except families. They are a metaphor for every other part of society._ ~ Anna Quindlen

He was a father long before he was a father.

The others would resent it to hear it, but much of what he does at the BAU is the work of a father; looking after his people, making the tough decisions about what will hurt them too much and what's pain that can and should be endured. He has to be the bully, absorbing their anger, their pique, their heartache without lashing out with his own.

The lessons of the past showed him how to hide his emotions, hide them behind a façade both serene and rocky. Now he does it not to protect himself, but them, to give the continuity of care and strength that they need to see when they're faltering or even ready to falter. A father needs to seem strong, even in crisis. He learned that from his own father, an ironic lesson the old man probably never intended to teach him.

He _is_ strong.

It's why, when Haley looks up at him and asks, "Are you afraid?" he can say with perfect honesty, "No. It's all going to be fine. It's going to be great"

Because every day, he gets all the practice he needs.

_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you might as well make it dance_ ~George Bernard Shaw


End file.
